The Skull in the Office
by Liave Ekeli
Summary: Bones is working late and is surprised by Booth, bringing Chinese food. All is well until Booth makes what he thinks is a rather unnerving discovery in Bones' office. December 1st entry in Miasen and Liave Ekeli's Christmas Prompts Calendar.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones. I've just used the characters of Booth and Brennan to have a little pre-Christmas fun, and I'm not making any money writing about them.  
**Author's Notes: **As today is December 1st, this marks the start of mine and Miasen's Christmas Prompts Calendar. This is basically just me and my good friend Miasen having a fun way of counting down the days until Christmas. We've each come up with twelve prompts in a series of different fandoms for the other to write, and we'll take turns writing so that I'll write for today, Miasen for tomorrow and so forth, and hopefully we'll keep it going until Christmas. When I opened my envelope today, the prompt was as follows; _Today's fandom will be Bones, and the characters are going to be Bones and Booth. And they'll be eating Chinese. Good Luck_. So, with that in mind, here's my little scene where Booth and Bones dig into a little Chinese food.

* * *

She squinted down at the document in her hand, figuring it was probably the third time she had read the sentence without her brain registering the content.

"You'll go cross-eyes if you keep that up."

A familiar voice from the doorway of her office made her look up. She felt a rush of good natured annoyance when she discovered who it was.

"Booth, don't you ever knock?!?"

She noticed now that he carried a paper bag in each hand, and now he held both triumphantly in the air and grinned.

"Not when there's Chinese food involved. You hungry?"

She put down the document she had been reading, and begrudgingly admitted that she was.

Her desk was soon on its way to being transformed from a desk to an impromptu Chinese restaurant, and she thought that even though Booth really could drive her up the wall at times, he knew exactly what to do to redeem himself. Suddenly appearing in her office with food long after normal office hours were over was one way to do it, and he knew so _damn_ well.

Booth was in the process of moving a pile of books away from the desk when a new discovery made him stop in mid-motion.

"Bones…? Is that a _skull_ on your desk?"

Absentmindedly she looked over, only now, when seeing the skull, remembering it. She nodded casually.

"Yeah."

"Bones, why is there a skull on your desk?" He asked, while attempting to put the books away and keep his eyes on the skull at the same time.

Seeley Booth knew, of course, that this was hardly anything out of the ordinary for his partner, but he could still not get used to the fact that whenever he walked into her office the remnants of several other people were casually lying around. As if having other people's bones lying around were perfectly normal, when in fact that the only person who'd ever think to call it normal was Bones herself.

"Didn't have anywhere else to put him…"

"There's a room out there that's full of others like him!"

"Exactly, it's full… Besides, I'm not finished with him yet."

"Well, can you at least move him somewhere else while we're eating? I have a problem eating next to somebody's skull."

Brennan shrugged, and picked the skull up, carrying it to shelf behind her desk and placing it there. Then she helped Booth unpack the rest of the Chinese food and they sat down to eat.

A long while passed when nothing except occasional chit-chat, friendly banter and the boxes containing Chinese food were passed between the two of them. Then Booth suddenly froze, and Brennan raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"He's looking at me now. I swear, that skull is looking at me!"

Brennan chuckled almost despite herself. A grown man, not to mention a federal agent, was convinced a skull was looking at him.

"Booth," she began calmly.

"he's not looking at you. He's a skull, ok. He doesn't have eyes, he's not looking at anyone…"

Booth cocked his head slightly to one side, still studying the skull. He smiled, and odd, crooked, amused-looking smile and jokingly said;

"Maybe he's just hungry. You think he likes Chinese?"


End file.
